smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath: The Luckiest Smurf (series)/Mini-stories
Here is a list of all the mini-stories that have appeared in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. # A Clean Shave # A Date With An Ice Cream Sundae # A Green Cloud Of Victory # A Jar Full Of Memories # A Little Bit Of Leaven # A Loss Of Innocence # A Purple Nightmare # A Reason To Be Grouchy # A Touch Of Heaven # After The Manner Of Smurfettes # Another Name From Another Time # Attack Of The Horror Film! # Busting Out # Duncan's Wedding # Duncan's Whiskers # Elysium And Tartarus # Empath In A Cloud # Empath's Discovery Of The Book # Empath's First Day As A Psyche # Empath's Rib # Empath's Sleepless Night # Empath's Talk With Pastor Nevin # Face Of Furry # Family Inheritance # Flowers For The Deceased # Getting Physical # Grouchy Without Emotions # Grouchy's Wedding Blues # Growing Up And Moving Out # Handy's Proposal To Gadget # Heart On A Sleeve # Hefty's Guilty Pleasure # Hefty's Hand # Hefty's Unsmurfy Smurfday Surprise # Holey Smurf! # Hot Night, Cold Shower # I Can't Get Him Out Of My Head # Inquiring Minds Want To Know # It's The End Of The World (As Tapper Knows It) # It's The Real Thing # Just Being Too Happy # Just By Their Other Names # Just Like Brothers # Kissing The Blarney Stone # Lazy's Birthday Dream # Let's Introsmurf Ourselves # Liana's Lesson # Like Esau And Jacob # Love For Cake # Meeting Paladore # Muscles' Departure # My House Is Your House # Nabby's Favorite Snack # Narrator's Christmas Story # Not One Of My Holidays # One Nation Under God... # Pierre's Dinner With Andre # Pizza Night At Tapper's Tavern # Polaris' First Meal With The Smurfs # Private Moments Under The Hat # Requiem For Clockwork # Sassette's Wedding Day # Sharing Dreams # Smurfed By An Angel # Smurfette's First Night At Tapper's Tavern # Smurf Village Sodom # Tapper And Siobhan's Day At The Beach # Tapper's Decision # Tapper's First Child # Tapper's First Talk With Grouchy # Tapper's Pipe # Tapper's Wedding # The Birth Of Brainy # The Birth Of Hefty And Handy # The Day After The Kiss # The Fighting Smurfish # The Fire, Heart, And Passion Of A Smurf # The Garden Of Evil # The Language Of Tears # The Last Child In The Village # The Last Days Of Papa Smurf # The Mourning Of A Son # The New Spring Fashions # The Only Begotten Son # The Opening Of Tapper's Tavern # The Private Dream Space # The Smurflings' Biology Lesson # The Two Sons Of A Wizard # The Very First Christmas # The Way She Smurfs At You # Two Paths Of Destiny # Unsmurfy Talk # Vanity's Private Moment # Wanting To Be Normal # Washing Your Feet # What's In A Hat? # When I Grow Up, I Want To Be # Why Are You So Purple? # Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Mother Nature # Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Tapper # Why Do I Have A Tail? # Why Empath Won't Fight Hefty Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles